fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelf Life
|prodcode=41 |episode=3 |wish= |director=Wincat Alcala Butch Hartman |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel Jack Thomas |storyboard=Wincat Alcala Ian Graham Butch Hartman |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=4 |airdate=(Australia) February 7, 2003 (US) September 10, 2004 |headgag=Book |previous=Mind Over Magic |next=Hard Copy }} Shelf Life is the third episode of Season 4. It is a half-hour special. Plot Timmy has to complete a book report during summer vacation, but the first day of school is nearing, so Timmy wishes that Tom Sawyer would come out of his book and help him write his book report. Tom, being the lazy swelling type, steals Cosmo's wand and goes into a few well known books and edits them, forcing Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda to follow him and end his antics before Tom re-writes the laws of physics at the book "Astrophysic for morons". Synopsis It's summer vacation, time for rest, relaxation, fun and excitement. Also, the worst time for a 500-page book report, which Mr. Crocker slaps on his class at the last minute and expects them to complete it before the end of the summer. Timmy puts off the assignment until the last minute, on Labor Day. He then wishes Tom Sawyer out of his book to try and make things easier for himself. But Tom tricks Timmy and Cosmo into giving him Cosmo's wand, and he runs amok in various books. Timmy and his fairies follow Tom into the books, trying to stop him before he reaches a physics book and turns gravity into gravy, planets into plants and Uranus into a uranium bomb (Atomic bomb). Timmy then wishes that they were in "The Rat in Spats" and that the said book would be on top of the "Astrophysics for Morons" book. Timmy and his fairies arrive before Tom. Timmy then challenges Tom to a frowning contest. Tom accepts and does abig frown. He then tells Timmy to beat that, but Timmy says he doesn't have to. The Rat in Spats then appears and explains to the characters that in Spatsville there is only one law: You can not ever frown. Tom doesn't believe this and starts making fun of The Rat's shoes. As Tom is laughing, Timmy then goads the Rat even more by asking him if he is going to take that insult from a punk from Missouri. The Rat becomes so infuriated that he screams at Tom "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY SHOES, PUNK?". He then proceeds to squish Tom with his foot. This causes Tom to drop Cosmo's wand which Cosmo then retrieves. Timmy then reveals that he knew that how the story went and by having Tom make fun of the Rat it led to a very big splat. Tom now flattened yells that they have not seen the last of him, but Timmy quickly changes his quote with Wanda's wand. This causes Tom to be sucked back into his storybook which is then put back on the shelves. Wanda guesses they should revert the books to normal, but Timmy states not just yet. Additional information Songs *Jason and the Pussycats External links *Shelf Life full episode at Nick.com * * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 4 Category:Summer Episodes